Frohd Bek/Quotes
During The Hunt For Alad V *''"Rescue my ships and not only will I reward you personally but I will show the Tenno where the scoundrel Alad V is hiding"'' *''"Oh Alad, all your lying, and sneaking, and cheating. And what do you have to show for it? You're in debt to the Board, and I've come to collect"'' :: *''"What happened to you Alad? I looked up to you. Your profits. Your products. A little madness and you throw it all to the Void."'' :: *''"Look at you Alad, hiding in a corner, playing with your toys. How embarrassing. The Corpus deserve better, and I'm the one to deliver the goods."'' :: *''"Who got you fired? Who got Zanuka's funding pulled? Oh, I know this. I know this. It was me."'' :: *''"You can't hide, ride, or bribe your way out of this Alad. You've been downsized and your fat head is about to suffer cutbacks. Literal cutbacks."'' :: *''"Hey Alad! Zanuka is done! You are done! When you are dead, the Board will be signing over everything you own to me!"'' :: *''"I'm feeling a promotion coming my way! About to climb another rung on this ladder! About to send my old pal Alad V into early retirement."'' :: *''"The Tenno are too dangerous, too profitable, to provoke! Zanuka was a bad paradigm. A costly miscalculation. But don't worry Alad, I'll keep your credits warm when you are gone."'' :: *''"It's time for you to pay your debts! I've got the Betrayers doing the repo work - if you ask me they've got a different idea of blood money."'' :: During the Ties That Bind *''"You! You have no place here Tenno! Darvo, is this your doing?"'' :: *''"You belong here Darvo, there is no other option."'' :: *''"This is a family matter Tenno. You will not interfere."'' :: *''"Darvo, you disappoint me yet again."'' :: *''"Nobody chooses to turn down a seat on the Board. You were groomed from a young age. Sacrifices were made in your name. And this is how you repay your debt?"'' :: *''"Darvo, we are backed into a corner. Project Tethra will be the death blow! You are needed here. What have these Betrayers ever done for you?!"'' :: During The Archwing Quest *''"Not wise Councilor. I was hoping the Tenno had taught you a little humility when they destroyed your precious Fomorian fleet."'' :: *''"Impossible! All units! Full alert! Prepare for boarding!"'' :: During Operation: Ambulas Reborn Inbox Message *''"Actualize… synergy... SYNERGIZE. Growth… profit… GROFIT?! Fellow profiteers, this is a once-in-a-lifetime strategic investment opportunity. A game changer in robotic combat solutions. We're taking big-data from our Animo project and doing a full-stack integration into our most lethal combat proxies. This is: AMBULAS, REBORN! But we need you. Your investment will push us past the pre-revenue stage and move Ambulas into full production. We are so close to our goal! Thought leaders, are you ready to pivot downturns into rising Grofit?! Act quickly before... wait - I'm being told - Yes, this is it! The Ambulas Reborn project has reached its funding goal!"'' :: Incoming Condor Dropship *''"Our drop-ship response times are second to none. Ensuring prompt delivery in mission-critical roles."'' :: *''"Here comes the drop-ship with a special delivery. Ah, I haven't felt this good since they rebuilt my larynx."'' :: Deploying an Ambulas *''"Corpus investors, ready for a surprise demonstration? I give you my reborn Ambulas. Allow me to show you what she can do to these, Tenno, uh, volunteers."'' :: *''"Crewmen, today my reborn Ambulas takes her first steps into the field. You must be thinking; "If I work hard and sacrifice as Frohd Bek has done, may I someday share in this inestimable profit?" The answer is yes."'' :: When Ambulas activates its Fusion Thrower *''"Powerful. Precise. Pitiless. There has never been a fusion thrower like this."'' :: *''"One of our engineers commented that Ambulas's fusion thrower is precise enough to shave the back hairs off a Phobian desert flea. Delightful."'' :: When Ambulas activates its Ground-bursts *''"Ground-burst technology ensures effortless target suppression."'' :: *''"X-axis gravity-driven assaults yield a 200 percent improvement in kinetic force."'' :: *''"Ground-bursts register zero-point-three percent survivability for unarmored personnel."'' :: When Ambulas activates its Electro-Mortars *''"Wonderful."'' :: *''"That never gets boring."'' :: *''"It's a thing of beauty, isn't it?"'' :: When the Ambulas is disabled *''"Don't just stand there, fix my Ambulas!"'' :: *''"My Ambulas, what have they done to her. Fix this!"'' :: When the Ambulas is hacked *''"That's all for today. Cut the feed."'' :: *''"Oh… Uh... Have I mentioned our round-the-clock support program?"'' :: *''"Wait... wait, what are they doing? And that concludes our demonstration."'' :: *''"Obviously, new technology always has its kinks. Wise investors, you understand this?"'' :: When an Ambulas defeats a Tenno *''"Is there anything this proxy can't do?"'' :: *''"This is the future: Power. Precision. Prestige. The pinnacle of the war-smith's art."'' :: *''"Beautiful, is she not? And available. Merely open your accounts, dear investors, and introduce yourselves."'' :: During an Ambulas Assassination Mission Searching for the Ambulas site *''"Glast? You're the shadow investor? You ingrate, you could have had everything. And now you seek to ruin your Mentor's hard work?"'' :: *''"You always were clever, but you never did have vision."'' :: *''"Each Tenno attack on my Ambulas has been logged, analyzed and refactored from our Animo Project. You've brought these Tenno to their deaths. A terrible miscalculation. You've learned nothing from me."'' :: During Battle *''"Everything I own I built. Worked my way to the top of the board from nothing. You? You create nothing! You earned nothing! You deserve nothing!"'' :: Successfully hacking an Ambulas *''"Get a team down there to pick that Ambulas up. Don't let her go to waste."'' :: *''"Someone retrieve that Ambulas model before autodestruction kicks in. She can be refurbished."'' :: *''"Thanks to your investment, I can keep throwing Ambulas at the Tenno all day."'' :: Retrieving an Ambulas *''"You fools should have finished the job while you had the chance. That Ambulas will live to fight another day."'' :: *''"Glast, how are these Tenno going to finish me when they can't even end what they have begun?"'' :: Firing artillery *''"Fire the artillery!"'' :: *''"Fire artillery. Scatter those stainless steel rats!"'' :: Failing to hack all Ambulas *''"We could do this dance all day long, Tenno, but you'll never defeat my Ambulas army. Now you're just wasting my time. Give my regards to Glast."'' :: Ending *''"Throw everything at them. They will not take this away from me. They will not win. They've not earned it."'' :: *''"What was that? My ship? Ahh… Eject the bridge module. Eject it now!!!"'' :: Category:Quotes